lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Educated Guess
When an emotionally disturbed man claims he witnessed a rape, the SVU must discover what is real and what is imaginary when the alleged victim turns out to be a patient in a psychiatric hospital. Plot A man in custody at a mental hospital claims to have witnessed a rape in a break room. Despite the witness' shaky credibility the SVU begins an investigation, but the alleged victim, Gia Eskas, denies being assaulted. Detectives Benson and Rollins struggle to piece together what really happened to this young woman, especially when her aunt and mother say Gia has been repeatedly institutionalized, and has cried rape in the past. Summary While trying to catch a groper in Central Park, Rollins and Fin stumble upon a naked man running through the park in a drug-induced haze. He is taken to La Guardia Psychiatric Hospital where he witnesses a female patient being raped. The SVU detectives are asked to investigate his claims & their interviews lead them to a frequent patient named Gia, but Gia denies that she was attacked even though her rape kit indicates a history of sodomy. Olivia and Rollins talk to Gia's mother who claims that Gia has been making false rape accusations since she was 14 years old. Eventually, the detectives are able to get Gia to admit that her uncle has been raping her for 10 years. Once the detectives verify that Gia's uncle George disguised himself as a doctor to get access to Gia, he is arrested. Uncle George claims that his relationship with Gia is consensual and they didn't have sex until she was 17 years old. Upon searching his house, Olivia and Rollins find nude pictures of Gia when she was 14 years old which is enough evidence to convict him on rape. Cast Main Cast * Mariska Hargitay as Detective Olivia Benson * Danny Pino as Detective Nick Amaro * Kelli Giddish as Detective Amanda Rollins * Richard Belzer as Sergeant John Munch * Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen (credit only) Recurring Cast * Karen Young as Dr. Meg Whitmere * David Pittu as Attorney Linus Tate Guest Cast * Tim Guinee as George Zane * J. Smith-Cameron as Diane Eskas * Gavin-Keith Umeh as Captain Charles Lee * David Gelles as Darren Bickford * Michael Chernus as Jay Delaney * Carrie Preston as Bella Zane * Natasha Lyonne as Gia Eskas * Jennifer McCabe as Doc Guard Stevens * Brit Whittle as ER Doctor Lindstrom * Kristin Rohde as Judge Angela Corcoran * Joanna Howard as Amber * Jon Freda as Lawyer * Bill Cohen as Union Representative * Kelly Spitko as Darcy * David Winning as Angry Dad * Alison Campbell as Jamaican Nanny * Gayle Turner as Court Clerk * Kent Cassella as Detective References Episode references Quotes :Amaro (to Olivia): You think I want to talk to him? I want to tear his head off. :Olivia: My old partner, he, uh... There were a few times he came pretty close. ---- :Gia: In the real world, he's sane and I'm not. ---- :Gia: Some girls travel or go to college to get away. Me, I vacation at La Guardia Psychiatric Hospital. ---- Background information and notes Background information Episode scene cards Category:SVU episodes